Boy From Brooklyn
by emmaaproctorr
Summary: As Dan realises his life will be without her, Blair realises she needs him.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I don't really know what this is, just kind of came out of nowhere. Loosely based on some spoilers about Dan writing a book about Chuck Bass but I'm discounting the fact they have seen each other (the whole 'Serena/Sabrina' getting married thing'). There will be more chapters to this, the speed at which they are published depends on my mood!_

* * *

It's quiet. Not the type of quiet where it scares you, but the type of quiet where it's relaxing. Dan leans back in his chair as he re-reads the third chapter of his novel. He stares at the name "Chuck Bass" with such hatred in his eyes he slams his laptop shut.

Dan thought this novel would be soothing, an escape from reality, a coping mechanism. He couldn't have been more wrong. He simply didn't understand how this man, this awful man, could win the heart of the love of his life. He couldn't comprehend it.

As this thought swept into his mind, he allowed himself to think of her. He told himself he wouldn't, couldn't, think of her. Of her luscious hazelnut locks, her deep brown eyes, her perfect lips...

"No" he whispered to himself. He shook his head, trying to erase the image.

He stood up and wandered to the counter and sat on the bar stool, sieving through the mail hoping to find something interesting. Other than bills, coupons and a letter claiming he had won $1 million, nothing had caught his attention. Sighing, he walked to the fridge to get a bottle of Budweiser. After cracking the bottle open he decided to watch a movie. Running his finger along his vast collection with his eyes closed he picked a DVD at random. _Philadelphia_ was resting underneath his finger and his thoughts flew straight to her.

"No!" he muttered angrily, taking a swig of his beer.

* * *

"Dorota!" Blair screamed at the top of her lungs.

Dorota wandered into her closet with a look of concern. "Yes Miss Blair?"

"Where is my pink Ralph Lauren?" she asked, pointing at the space it should be in her collection.

"At the dry cleaners Miss Blair" Dorota answered, as if it were obvious.

Blair sighed. "I thought that was meant to be picked up yesterday!"

"No Miss Blair, tomorrow" Blair slumped, her lips forming a frown. "What is wrong Miss Blair?"

"I just… I wanted to wear that dress to see Chuck later. He always liked that dress" she answered in a small voice.

"Ah Miss Blair, I'm sure Mr Chuck will like whatever you wear" Dorota smiled.

"No… Chuck has a very particular taste. He often makes comments on my clothes, what he likes, what he doesn't" she flicked her fingers across the fabric of her pale green lace dress, smiling slightly.

"I can help you find a new dress if you want Miss Blair?" Dorota walks past Blair further into her closet. She picks up a satin burgundy dress and Blair just shakes her head.

"I wore that last week" she sighs and Dorota continues walking through her closet.

A pink dress catches Blair's eye and she can't help but smile at the memory. Holding hands with a boy from Brooklyn was the only time she felt like a proper princess. The princess she longed to be.

"Dorota? Call me a car to Brooklyn please" Dorota gives a nod of approval as she understands where Blair intends to go. She scuttles off to the phone, smiling as she goes.

Blair arrives in Brooklyn just after ten. She sees the light on in the loft and knows he's inside. She quietly walks up the stairs. She stands outside the rusty double doors to the loft for a good five minutes, planning on what to say, what to do. She felt scared, not knowing the reaction this would cause.

"_No!" _she heard him say to himself in an angry tone and Blair couldn't help but let out a small giggle.

* * *

It was that faint sound that caused Dan's heart to stop. Holding the copy of _Philadelphia Story_ he walks slowly towards the loft door, hoping it wasn't a figure of his imagination. He opens the door to find the girl of his dreams standing in front of him, her smile wiped off her face.

This was the first time in months he had seen her. Since their 'break up' and her returning to Chuck. Bags were visible underneath her eyes and the glow that she usually emitted had faded. She looked tired, worn out. Her flat curls were tucked behind her ears and her cheeks grew red.

"Hi" Dan said bluntly, mentally kicking himself at the lame greeting. There was a slight glimmer in Blair's eyes which made Dan's heartbeat go up a notch. Blair gave a weak smile.

"Hi"


	2. Chapter 2

The silence that lingered in between the greeting was making Blair nervous. Beads of sweat began to form on her forehead and her palms began to twitch. She took a step forward, noting the fact Dan's eyes widened just a little. He fiddled with the label of his beer before taking another swig.

"Bit early for a drink eh?" Blair half-joked, trying to lighten the mood.

"What are you doing here Blair?" Dan asked, putting the bottle down on the coffee table. Blair sighed as it was not placed on a coaster.

"I just… I needed a friend" Blair admitted. She took a step forward again and Dan shifted uncomfortably.

"He's not here" Dan answered bluntly. Blair's mouth formed into an 'o'. In the pit of her stomach she knew this was a bad idea. But seeing him gave her a feeling of comfort and she wasn't prepared to let that go.

"Dan-"

"I think you should go" he said with a hint of venom. Blair opened her mouth but Dan stopped her in her tracks. "Now"

Blair gave a slight nod and she backed out of the loft, closing the door behind her. It wasn't until she reached the stairs that she let a tear trickle down her cheek.

Standing outside the loft waiting for a cab was excruciating. Blair half expected him to run down, apologise profusely and they would hug and make up. But it never happened. She just stood on the street, her eyes swollen from crying, waiting for a taxi. Finally one arrived and she got in straight away. Taking one final look at the loft, she drove off back to the Upper East Side.

* * *

Dan stood at the window watching the cab drive off. Who did she think she is?! Waltzing back into his life, expecting him to have short term memory loss and let everything go back to normal?! Dan was infuriated by this girl, this selfish girl, so much that he could feel his cheeks grow warm. It wasn't really her that he was angry at. It was the fact that she still had the same effect on him that got on his nerves.

Pacing around the loft, Dan tried everything to get his mind off _her_ but it seemed impossible. The scent of Chanel No. 5 was all he could breathe in and it was driving him insane. He decided to have a shower and get dressed. Grabbing his laptop, he hailed a cab into the city.

Central Park was one of Dan's favourite places to go. It made him forget his troubles and focus on the natural beauty that surrounded him. In the midst of a concrete jungle was a large patch of green that just fascinated him. It inspired him.

Sitting on a bench he opened his laptop. He forgot that the last thing on his screen was about Chuck fricking Bass and the anger that was soothed by his surroundings managed to find a way to resurface. Exiting the window he opened an old document that he started a couple of months ago. It was several miniature stories based on people that walk past him in the park. That's another thing he loved about Central Park – the people.

Whether it was tourists, businessmen, families, couples or even tramps, each person or group of people had a story behind them. Although Dan didn't know what they were, he used his creative licence and made them up.

An old couple walked past him, seemingly having an argument.

"Albert! You got full fat milk not skimmed milk!" the old woman snarled. Her loose bun was held together with a bow that matched her outfit.

"Betty" Albert, Dan guessed, said with puppy dog eyes. "I'm sorry"

Albert held out his hand and Betty took it. They smiled at each other and carried on walking. Dan couldn't help but smile to himself as he began their story in his document.

After the 'Albert Getting The Wrong Milk' saga was finished, Dan looked around to see who would next capture his attention when he saw her. Her loose curls were now braided and she was dressed in an ill-fitting grey dress with a pink coat, escorted by Chuck Bass wearing his dark grey suit with a purple and pink tie. They walked together, seemingly in silence, and Dan shut his laptop and ran for cover. He was not in the mood to see them, not together. It was too soon.

* * *

"Here will be okay for lunch" Chuck gestured to a restaurant that Blair didn't manage to get a glance at the name. They walked in and was greeted by a pretty blonde girl with bright blue eyes.

"Table for two?" she asked politely.

"Obviously" Chuck answered bitterly. The waitress grabbed two menus and sat them at a table. Chuck took Blair's coat and they sat in silence whilst browsing through the menu.

"There's a film showing tonight" Blair broke the silence. "It's had good reviews, some say it's one of the best foreign films of the year"

"A foreign film? No thank you" Chuck laughs as he flicks through the pages. Blair slumped into her seat.

"So there's an exhibition at the MET on Friday which looks interesting. Not exactly my cup of tea but again, got some good reviews"

"I have meetings all day Friday" Chuck didn't even look at her as he said this. "The salmon looks good" he commented.

"Yes I noticed that too" Blair said sulkily. "I guess I'll get Dorota to come with me"

"To where?" Chuck asked.

"The exhibition… At the MET…" Blair pointed out. Chuck just nodded and began observing the wine list.

"Tonight Nate is out, on a date or with family or whatever it is that Nate does. So we have the place to ourselves. Better for me so I don't have to go back to change before work in the morning"

"I thought tonight we could just do dinner and a movie. I have to be up early for a meeting with my mother" Blair answered. Chuck just looked at her.

"So we're not going to… be together tonight?" Chuck narrowed his eyes.

"No" Blair folded her arms.

Minutes of silence passed and Blair found herself fiddling with her fingers, a habit that had only come around recently. Chuck was on his BlackBerry, emailing or texting people. Blair sat back in her seat and admired her new manicure.

It was then that he walked in. He was dressed in a light grey t-shirt that hung nicely against his body, highlighting the size of his arms. His black jeans fitted nicely along his bum that Blair's mouth opened slightly. He walked up to the bar and handed his laptop to them and walked in the direction of the toilets. When he reappeared, Blair couldn't help but stare.

Chuck turned around to see what had captured her attention. He scoffed and Blair's eyes went straight back to him.

"Why are you looking at that boy from Brooklyn? I thought he was in your past now" Chuck asked. Blair nodded slightly.

"He is… I just… I like his, er… watch. I like his watch. It must've been a present off Lily" Blair panicked, trying to think of a reason why she would be looking at him in that way.

Chuck turned around to glance at his watch. "Must've been. Doubt that even with the sales of his book he could afford _that_" he laughed and returned to his BlackBerry.

"I'm going to the bathroom, excuse me" Blair said and got out of her seat, Chuck not even looking away at his phone.

Blair walked outside the restaurant and saw Dan walking a few steps ahead of her. With a quick pace she caught up with him.

"Humphrey" she said, smiling as he turned around. Dan just stared at her.

"Oh so I'm back to being Humphrey now?" Dan hissed and her shoulders slumped.

"Dan I- I just want to talk" Blair pleaded. Dan sighed.

"Just give me time Waldorf" he answered and walked off.

She stood in the same spot as he watched him walk away into a sea of people until she could no longer make out his distinctive silhouette. Feeling helpless, she turned on the spot and did what she usually does- she returned to Chuck.

* * *

_A/N: I know this chapter seems to be a little moody. I want to move onto fluff soon but I reckon that won't be for a while because Dan isn't the forgiving type when he has his heart broken!_

_A/N2: I don't know whether to include the fact Dan and Serena slept with each other. That would give Blair a reason to be angry at him too…_


End file.
